The schools Bad Boy can sing
by crazyrandomgurl786
Summary: Austin is the schools bad boy and Ally is just a normal girl who had a passion for writing songs in her private song book. When Austin finds the book and sings a song, Ally sees him and finds out the schools bad boy can sing. Austin becomes friends with Ally and they become partners in music. They also become more than just friends or partners.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my third Fanfic story! My last one was an Austin and Ally Fanfic...and this one will be too! I hope there are some that read my last story, reading this one...so, if you are THANK YOU VERY MUCH =P ENJOY!**

**Prologue**

**Ally's POV**

I carried my tray, looking around for a table, where Trish and I can sit.

Where's Trish?

I sighed and sat down in an empty tabled. waiting for Trish.

I moved the disgusting glob, they call food with my fork.

Ughhh... School Lunch is digusting.

"What are you doing here?" someone asked.

I looked up and saw Austin Moon, what I like to call, "The School's Bad Boy".

"I- I'm eating...kind of" I responded, nervously.

"I mean't what are you doing at my table...Everyone know this is my table" he said, rolling his eyes.

I noticed a few guys and girls behind him.

What he called 'friends'...

I quickly got up, picking up my tray.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I accidentally s-" he cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Austin said, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry" I quickly said.

I heard one of the girls groan.

"Don't you ever shut up? Just go" he said, waiting for me to walk away.

I walked away and threw away my food.

I saw Trish come in and I walked over to her.

"Hey, Trish" I said, sighing.

"What happened?" Trish asked.

We sat down where we usually sit and I told her what happened.

"Austin is a jerk" Trish simply said, glaring at him from across the cafeteria.

I nodded.

The bell rang and it was time to go to science.

Trish and I went our seperate ways, she went to her English class and I went to my science class.

Those were the only classes that we didn't have together.

I made it to my science class and sat at the front.

Austin came in with some guys and they sat in the back, like always.

I looked back.

They were laughing and Austin was smirking.

I wonder what they are talking about...

Everyone came in and the teacher began to talk about some Science project.

I slowly became bored and quickly zoned out, taking out my song book.

I wrote songs, ideas and other stuff.

I looked back one more time seeing, Austin and his friends looking at the teacher like they have been watching the history channel for ten hours straight and they were bored out of their minds.

I started to write down ideas that popped into my head.

"Did you hear me, Ally?" the teacher asked, interrupting me.

"Um, what?" I asked, completely lost.

"You pairing up with Austin Moon so, your partners for the science project...pay attention in class, Ms. Dawson" the teacher said, giving me a look.

I sighed and looked back at Austin.

He smirked.

Uh oh...

I know he's gonna let me do all the work or he's gonna think I'm smart and guess its gonna be great that I'm his partner.

But, N-O...That means NO.

The bell rang and everyone got up.

I quickly put my book away and went to the teacher's desk.

"Um, ...can I pair up with someone else?..I feel as if...It wouldn't be a good idea to be partners" I said, smiling.

"What's done is done...your going to partners if you like it or not, " said, returning to his paper work.

I sighed and walked out of class, spotting Austin.

I gotta do it...IF I LIKE IT OR NOT.

I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

I noticed he was talking to some girl.

He ignored me and I tapped his shoulder again.

He sighed and turned around.

"Amy...Hi, what do you want?" he asked.

A- Amy?

I noticed the girl behind him had her arms crossed and she was glaring at me.

"Ok, first of all...My name is Ally, not Amy and second of all... I am not gonna do all the work alone for the science project" I said.

"Your smarter than I thought but, I think you should do it alone" Austin said.

"I can't" I snapped.

"I have things to do and you don't" Austin said, smirking.

"How would you know?" I asked, offended.

I realized I was more confident than before.

"Because...your" he looked me up and down "You".

I gasped.

"Whatever, Your gonna work with me in the project or I won't do it at all" I said, glaring at him.

He looked back and saw that the girl dissapeared.

He groaned.

"I was gonna ask Nicole out...You ruined it Dawson" he said, glaring at me.

"Ask her out and break up with her? I actually saved her from a player like you" I said, smirking.

He glared at me and walked away.

Okay, it's okay, Ally...

Why did he have to be my partner?

After school ended, I went to Sonic Boom and Trish went to work at the ice cream shop.

I smiled, remembering Trish's first job.

She was a hall moniter...and well, she charged kids to use the bathroom.

So, she got fired.

I was leaning against the counter and no customers have came in yet.

I got out my phone and bagan to play Temple Run.

It's awesome and SOOOOOO ADDICTING.

"Are you playing Temple Run?" someone asked.

Startled, I dropped my phone and jumped back.

It was Austin.

I glared at him and picked up my phone.

It wasn't damaged or anything.

I sighed of relief and put the phone in my pocket.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked, looking at him.

"Science project, stupid. I have my people.." he said.

"Um, ok" I said, shrugging.

"Ok, how do we start?" Austin asked.

Really?

"I'm busy" I simply said.

"You are?" he asked, surprised.

I glared him.

"Yeah, I have to meet up with the Cloud Watching Club in an hour" I said.

"The what?" he asked, confused.

"Just go, Austi-" he cut me off.

"Take a raincheck...we need to do this project" he said.

I smiled for a moment...I thought I would never hear him say that.

I gave up.

"Fine" I said, smiling.

"Great" he said.

I texted one of my Cloud Watching buddies that I won't be coming.

"So, you work in a music store..."he said, looking around.

"Yeah, this store is my dads" I said.

"Cool...whats up there?" he said, walking upstairs.

"Um, don't go up there" I said, walking after him.

"Too late" he said, opening the door.

He walked into the room and I walked in after him.

"Look it's a room...Can you leave now?" I asked, pointing at the door.

"No. This is cool...so, do you like hang out here or something?" he asked, looking around.

"Kind of...yeah" I said, sighing.

"Cool" he said.

I dragged him out of the room.

"Ok, lets work on this project" I said.

He nodded.

We started to work on the project.

He wasn't as bad as I thought he was...maybe the bad boy attitude is just an act...Right?

**Ok that was chapter 1! =) I hope you liked it!**

**If I get atleast 5 reviews or more...I will make chapter 2! So, review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**What will happed next?**

**Can Austin really sing?**

**Is the bad boy attitude just an act?**

**Find out in chapter 2! =D**


	2. The results

**Hey! This is chapter 2! I got 10 reviews! and that made me very happy! Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**Ally's POV**

I stood next to Austin.

I hope we get an A+ in this project!

We worked hard!

Mr. Johnson came up to us.

"Good job, Austin and Ally" he said, smiling.

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson" I said, smiling.

The results?

Austin just shrugged.

"I knew you two were gonna work together and be amazing" Mr. Johson said.

That's true...he didn't leave me alone, working on the project.

That changed my thoughts about him...well, a little.

"Our grade?" Austin finally asked.

"You have a B+" Mr. Johnson said.

I clenched my fist that were by my side.

Ughh! You can work SO hard to get an A+ but, he always gives Bs.

You can make a robot but, No! He will just give you a B+.

I smiled.

"Thank you" I said, trying not to attack him but, I knew I wouldn't do that.

He smiled and moved on.

I sighed and turned to Austin.

"Can you believe that? A stupid B" I said.

"Hey, it's better than an F" he said, nodding.

"Well, yeah...that's true" I said.

The bell rang and it was time to go to lunch.

I got my bag and made my way to lunch.

I never realized it but, what happens now that Austin and I aren't science partners?

Does it mean that we won't talk to eachother anymore?

I walked into the cafeteria and spotted Trish.

I walked up to her, smiling.

"Hey, Trish" I said.

"Hey, Ally...so, what did you get in your science project you and Austin did?" she asked.

"We got a B+" I said, sighing.

"High five!" she said, bringing her hand up for me to High Five it.

I shook my head and rejected it.

She slowly brought it down, sighing.

"Did you hear?" she asked, looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

We sat down where we usually sit.

"Dallas from the phone accessory cart is gonna start coming to this school today" she said, smiling.

My eyes went wide.

I nearly fell out of my seat.

"Wh- What?" I chocked out.

She nodded.

"Hey, don't you have a crush on him? You should so date him" she said, loudly.

"Trish! What are you trying to do?" I asked, confused.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be loud" she said, quietly.

I looked over at Austin's Group table.

He was loking at me and Trish...did he hear her?

He had this look...I can't explain it.

I sighed and turned back to Trish.

"So, Trish have you heard about the man that ate the man's face?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yep and it was near Miami Beach" I said, scared for a moment.

"Yeah, zombies are coming for us Ally!" she joked, getting up and pretending to be a zombie.

She mad moaning sounds, putting her arms in front of her and slowly walking towards me.

I laughed.

"Hi, have I seen you somewhere?" someone asked.

I turned around and my eyes went wide.

It was...

**You will find out in chapter 3...which I will be making soon!**

**I am sorry this chaoter was short and boring but, don't worry chapter 3 is gonna be WAY better! I hope...**

**Whats gonna happen next?**

**Who is the person? ( You might already know lol)**

**Will Austin and Ally fall in love? **

**Find out in chapter 3!**


	3. He can sing!

**Hey! This is chapter 3! I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Ally's POV**

"D- Dallas?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh...Yeah, Ally...sorry, Hi" Dallas said, smiling.

Trish gave me a knowing look and walked away.

"Don't leave me alone" I mouthed.

She giggled and kept walking away.

I sighed and looked back at Dallas.

"Hi, Dallas...so, your new in this school, right?" I asked.

"Yep" he said.

"Well, I hope you like it here" I said, sweetly.

He smiled.

The bell rang and I got up to go to my other classes.

"See ya around" he said, walking out of the cafeteria.

"Ok, bye" I said, smiling.

I went to my last class and after, I went to Sonic Boom.

I was upstairs, playing around with the piano keys and Austin just ran in.

"Austin?" I asked, stopping.

"A- Ally, Hi" he said, just standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know...so, I hear you uh..have a crush on this Dallas guy" he said, sounding kind of nervous.

"Well, I- Not - Ok, yeah" I said, sighing.

He laughed.

"Well, ok" he said, sitting next to me on the piano chair.

He started to play something on the piano.

"Wow, you never told me you can play the piano" I said, amazed.

"Well, I have played the paino since I was a kid" he said, smiling.

"Me too" I said, smiling.

"Ally? Why do you like Dallas?" he asked, looking at me.

"Well, he's gorgoeus, he has these eyes that you can stare at for a million of years and he has this hair that could- Ugghh...he's perfect" I said, daydreaming.

Austin looked at me weirdly.

"Okay" he said, weirdly.

"Yeah" I said, nodding.

"What's this?" he asked, getting something from the floor.

It was my song book!

He slowly opened it.

"Austin, No!" I yelled.

"Why not? It's just a lousy bo- wait! Is this your diary?" he said, laughing.

"No!...it's a book and you can't read it!" I yelled, trying to get it.

He got up putting the book up.

I jumped up but, I couldn't get it.

Darn it! He's tall...and it's too high!

He opened the book, while he had it in the air.

"Hmm, sounds like some random songs..." he said, looking through the book.

I sighed.

"Oh, and a page, talking about Dallas" he said, laughing.

"So?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Hmm, is this a song?" he asked, showing me the page.

"Yeah.." I said, looking at it.

"It's called 'Double Take' " he said, reading it.

He started to sing the song and I just stod there, shocked.

_Flip a switch  
Turn up the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done_

Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know you got a number one  
Go with it

You got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
They need to hear your sound  
Play it up

It's coming down to you right now  
They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl

With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make (make) make (make) make  
Make 'em do a double take

They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl

With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make (make) make (make) make  
Make 'em do a double take  
What up?  


He can sing?

"You can s- sing?" I asked, confused.

"Um, can I?" he asked, laughing.

"Well, your great" I said, smiling.

"Thanks, Ally" he said, smiling.

I heard a loud _'BEEP'._

"What was that?" I asked.

"A bomb, its strapped to my ankle and it will explode very soon" he said, serious.

"Oh, quit the sarcasm" I said, glaring at him.

He laughed.

"It was my phone" he said, holding it up.

He read something and typed.

I guess it was text . . . . . . . . .

"Gotta go chill with ma homies" he said, making his way to the door.

"Ok, bye" I said, smiling.

"Bye" he said and left.

I sighed.

Hmmm...

An idea popped into my head.

"I'm gonna write it in my song book" I said to myself.

My jaw dropped.

A- Austin got my book...He stole it.

Criminal! He can't do that! I- Its my song book!

I ran out of the room, running downstairs.

He left already?

I ran out of the store and looked left and right.

"It's too late!" I said, upset.

I sighed and walked back in.

**Well,thats chapter 3! Hope you liked it.**

**What will happen next?**

**Does Austin really have her book?**

**What will happen with Dallas?**

**Whats wrong with Austin?**

**Find out in chapter 4!**


	4. Meeting Dez And Finding Ally's Song Book

**hey! This is chapter 4! ...yay! Well ENJOY!**

**chapter 4**

**Ally's POV**

I suddenly felt angry.

I closed my laptop and got up from the chair.

I needed to find Austin and have a little...talk with him.

Just in time, Autsin came into Sonic Boom.

"Hey, Ally" Austin said, smiling.

"Hey, Ally?" I asked.

"Oh...sorry. Hola, Ally" he said, laughing.

"Austin!" I said, annoyed.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"You stole my song book!...and you made a video singing one of the songs and put it on the internet" I said, sighing.

"But, I gave you credit" he said.

"I don't want any credit...just give me my song book" I said, sighing.

"well"he said.

"That was a long well...what happened?" I asked, with my eyes wide.

"I kind of...lost it" he said, laughing nervously.

I took a step towards him, giving him my best death glare.

He took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Ally...I can make it up to you" Austin said.

"How? You lost my song book" I said, dissapointed.

I sighed and walked upstairs.

I decided to take a nap on the couch and I did.

I felt someone shake me and I woke up.

I yawned and looked up at the person.

I stood up.

"Austin" I said, sighing.

"Ally, I found your song book!" Austin said, smiling.

"You did? Where is it?" I asked.

"Dez" Austin called.

This guy that looks around our age walked in with a gingerbread house.

"Is your name Ally?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I kind of found this book by the mall food court" he said, giving me the book.

I got it and glared at Austin.

"The food court?" I asked.

"Yep and well, I thought it would be a great roof for my gingerbread house" he said, smiling.

"It's ok" I said, smiling.

"My name is Dez" Dez said.

"Oh yeah, Dez" I said, nodding.

"Well, I gotta go find me a new roof for my gingerbread house" Dez said, walking out.

I sighed.

"Well, atleast I found your song book" Austin said, laughing nervously.

I hit his arm with my book.

He rubbed his arm, glaring at me.

I laughed.

"I have a feeling you know Dez" I said.

"Well, I did" he said, sitting down.

"You did?" I asked.

"We use to be best friends but, I kind of got popular and started acting like a jerk...I forgot about him and moved on" he said, sadly.

"Your horrible" I said.

"What?" Austin said, looking up at me.

"Nothing" I quickly said, laughing.

"Ok..." he said, not sure.

"You should be friends again" I said, smiling.

"Yeah...maybe" he said, sighing.

**Ok, that was chapter 4! I hope you like it!**

**It was kind of short but, ... yeah I don't know lol**

**What will happen next?**

**Will Austin be friends with Dez again?**

**What will that video lead him to?**

**Will Ally and Austin become more than friends?**

**Will Dez find a new roof for his gingerbread house?**

**Findout in chapter 5!**


	5. Avoiding Ally?

**Hey! This is chapter 5! I hope this one is longer than chapter 4...and better! So enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Ally's POV**

"Your hanging out a lot with Austin" Trish said, smiling.

"Yeah...he just keeps coming to Sonic Boom so, I guess were friends" I said.

"I thought you hated 'Bad Boys' and players" Trish said, laughing.

"W- Well, I guess he's not that bad and...I don't know about him being a player" I said, sighing.

"Last year I heard he was having a bet with John Johnson"

"What kind of bet?" I asked.

"Well, John bet Austin to get one of the cheerleaders and...you know, by midnight" Trish said, rolling her eyes.

"Gross" I said, mentally gaging.

"He had the girl wrapped around his finger...she had no clue" Trish said, sighing.

I stayed silent.

I thought Austin was sweet after I got to know him but, I'm not sure...

I took a drink of my soda.

We were at the mall food court, eating.

I looked around and saw Austin with some friends.

"Hey, isn't that Austin over there?" I asked, pointing at him.

"No, it's Elvis Presley" Trish said, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

I looked back and saw Austin look at me.

I waved at him but, he just sat down and looked away.

Is he ignoring me or maybe he DIDN'T see me?

I got up to throw away stuff at the garbage can, which was next to Austin.

I threw it away and turned to Austin.

"Hey, Austin" I said, smiling.

He said something but, he said it very low.

"Huh?" I asked.

He did it again.

"Talk louder" I said, tilting my head.

"Can you leave?" Austin asked.

I felt hurt all of a sudden.

"What do you mean? I was just saying Hi" I said, narrowing my eyes.

His friends looked annoyed for some reason.

Austin sighed and got up.

He brought me away from the table.

"Ally, I'm sorry but, your embarrassing me" Austin said.

"Embarrassing you? How?" I asked.

"I can't- I just-" I cut him off.

"Tell me" I simply said.

"I can't be around you" he said, sadly.

"What?" I asked.

"When I'm around my friends...you can't be around me, ok?" he said.

Hurt, I walked past him.

I holded back the tears.

I barely knew Austin but, it still hurt me a lot.

I walked back to Trish.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head.

She shrugged and we left.

I leaned against the counter in Sonic Boom.

A man was looking around.

I sighed.

All I could think about was Austin.

Austin came in.

"Ally, I-" I cut him off.

"Save it" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ally, let me explain" he said.

"What's to explain? You don't want me around you when your with your friends. I get it" I said.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm a big jerk" Austin said.

"Yes, you are. You stole my song book, sang one of the song and put it on the internet. You tricked a girl just to...Ughh" I said, mentally gaging.

"What?" he asked.

"I know about the bet you and John did last year" I said.

"Th- The bet about getting a girl and..." he trailed off.

"Yeah" I said, nodding.

"I, uh...don't know what to say" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"You don't need to say anything, just leave" I said, pointing at the door.

Austin shook his head.

"Let's talk" he said, dragging me upstairs.

"A- Austin, I'm working" I said, trying to pull away.

He pulled me into the room and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm not leaving until you let me talk" he said.

"Well, you have five-" he cut me off.

"No. I talk for as long as I want" he said, simply.

"B- But, Austin...I.." I trailed off.

What do I do?

"Listen" he said.

I nodded.

"I know I'm a jerk, I'm a player and I'm bad but, I would never go too far" he said, sighing.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"I didn't do that to the cheerleader, I told her" he said.

"You told her that the whole thing was a bet?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was hurt but, happy that I told her and didn't do anything" Austin said, smiling.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well, some people said I still did it but, it's just a rumor" he said.

"I believe you but, that still doesn't explain why your gonna avoid me when your around your friends" I said, crossing my arms.

He sighed.

"Your right. I'm sorry, I was a jerk" he said.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I asked.

He laughed.

"If I told, I would spend more time with you, you would be happier, wouldn't you?" he asked, smirking.

"I- I never said that" I said, blushing.

"You don't need to say it, it's obvious" he said, smiling.

"Fine...maybe a little" I said, sighing.

He smiled.

**Ok, I'm finishing here =P**

**I hope you liked it!**

**What will happen next?**

**Does Ally have feelings for Austin?**

**What job will Trish have next?**

**Will Austin be more nicer to Ally when he's around his friends?**

**Find out in chapter 6!**


	6. Stood up and friends again

**Haii! Sorry, I took so long! It's probably been 1,596 years! XD something was going on with my internet connection and it just comes and goes...But, now its going to stay and I will have any time to update! Well enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Ally's POV**

"Ally! Ally!" I heard Austin call me, running into Sonic Boom.

"Austin?" I asked, confused.

He stopped to breathe and then he looked at me.

"Ally, I was just sitting down and I thought about something" he said, smiling.

"What?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Your a girl who loves to write songs and I'm a guy who likes to sing" he said.

"And?" I asked, confused.

"We should be partners! You write the songs and I sing them" Austin said, pleased with his idea.

"Um..no" I simply said, shaking my head.

"I thought it was a great idea" he muttered.

I sighed.

"I think it is but, how are you gonna end up on stage and stuff?" I asked.

"Um...Your friend Trish could be my manager and Dez could be my director and camera guy" he said, thinking.

"Hmmm...it could work but, have you even talked to Dez?" I asked.

"No, that's what I'm planning to do" he said, sighing.

"Great, then I'm in" I said, smiling.

"Awesome" he exclaimed.

Next, he did something I didn't expect him to do.

...He hugged me.

Surprised, I hugged him back.

He pulled away, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him.

I can't believe I'm saying this but, hugging Austin Moon felt really good.

I don't get much hugs anyway..

"This is great, Ally" Austin said, happily.

"Yep" I said.

Next thing you know, Dez comes in.

Austin turned around and saw him.

He turned back towards me.

"Do I go and...you know?" he asked.

"You act like your gonna ask him out" I said, laughing.

"Sorry" he said, laughing a little.

He turned around and walked up to Dez.

I smiled and watched them talk.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Dez left and Austin came back to me.

"So?" I asked, waiting for his answer.

"Were friends again" Austin said, smiling.

"Great" I said, smiling back at him.

"Wanna go hang out at the food court, Ally?" Austin asked.

"S- Sure" I said, surprised.

What was that? Am I nervous or something?

I shook it off and went to the mall food court with Austin, leaving the store to my dad.

We searched for a table and found one near the phone accessory cart.

W- Wait! The phone accessory cart?

I saw none other than Dallas.

I suddenly felt nervous and there were wild eagle flying around in my stomach.

"Ally, you ok? You look pale" Austin said, sounding a bit worried.

I laughed nervously and nodded.

He looked over at Dallas and looked back at me.

"You like him, don't you?" he asked, quietly.

"I- I- maybe" I answered, nervous.

Austin smiled a little.

"Well, why don't you go ask him out?" he asked.

"You think I should?" I asked, uncertain.

"Yeah" he said, with a kind of an uncertain smile.

Something's wrong...

I stood up, hoping I wouldn't get clumsy.

Why is this happening?

I barely know Dallas and I'm acting this way.

I smiled at Austin and he smiled back.

It felt good getting support from Austin.

Austin is great. I should have never judged him like that in the begginning

I took a deep breath and walked up to Dallas.

Dallas looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, Ally" Dallas greeted me.

He knows my name? Oh, yeah he does...

Something is wrong with me...

"H- Hey, Dallas" I said, trying to act casual but, I failed miserably.

"So, do you need anything?" he asked.

"Um, well...I have to ask you something" I said, feeling like I was about to pass out any minute.

"Yes?" he asked.

No backing down now, Ally.

The eagles were now rapidly flying around in my stomach and I had this shaky feeling.

"Would you like to go out with my- Would you go out with- No, wait!" I blurted.

I immediately felt like an idiot.

He chuckled.

"Sure, I would love to go out with you sometime" he said, smiling.

"Really?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah, how about tonight?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Sounds great" I said.

"I'll pick you up at seven, Sonic Boom" he said.

I nodded and turned around.

I walked back to the table and sat across from Austin.

"What happened?" Austin asked, curious.

"He rejected me" I lied.

"What? That jerk" he said, standing up.

I quickly stood up.

"I was just kidding!" I said.

He stayed silent.

"He's gonna pick me up at seven tonight, I gotta leave now" I said, starting to walk away.

"But..." Austin said, sighing.

"What?" I asked, looking back at him.

"...Nothing" he said.

Something's going on with him...but, I'm gonna be too busy to find out right now.

I happily went home to look for something to wear.

I was at Sonic Boom, waiting for Dallas.

I smiled to myself.

I can't believe this is happenning!

I was alone because I told them not to come.

I was wearing a red dress and my hair was straight and casual.

I looked at the time on my phone.

7:01...He should be here any minute now.

People don't usually come at the exact time.

bored, I decided to play Temple Run as usual.

I was good at it but, sometimes I failed.

I didn't notice I was playing for such a while and I stopped playing.

I looked at the time again.

7:21...He's late.

he's not late but, he is kind of late.

Was I really playing Temple Run for that long?

Good job Ally...

I decided to call Dallas and realized I didn't have his number.

Well, this sucks.

I sat down on the last steps of the stairs, bored.

What's taking him so long?

Bored, I played other games on my phone until it died.

I laughed out loud.

What if I had to make a funeral for my phone and- What am I saying?

I'm getting crazy...I looked at the time.

8:01...He stood me up.

He could be late but, I have this feeling he stood me up...

He tricked me and made me believe he actually wanted to go on a date with me.

I want to deny it but, I can't.

I stood up and looked around outside to see if there was any sign of him.

Nothing.

I sighed and waited a little more, hopful.

Before I knew it, it was 9:00.

He saod seven now, it's nine.

He stood me up...

My eyes watered.

He stood me up...Dallas stood me up.

I liked him so much..he made me feel that way and now he stood me up.

Tears started to roll down my face.

I wiped my tears away but, it was no use...I kept crying.

I went upstairs and sat on the couch I had.

I let the lights off and my phone vibrated.

Austin: Hows the date going? Happy?

I cried mored.

No, I'm not happy...

I typed, slowly.

SEND

Me:Yep everythings great =D

I heard a phone.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

The lights suddenly went on and Austinw as there.

"A- Austin?" Iasked, confused.

"He stood you up didn't he.." he said, sitting next to me.

Suddenly, I hugged him.

I let it all out and cried.

"It's ok...It's ok" he said, rubbing my back.

It felt good hugging Austin Moon, thats what made me feel better right now.

"D- Dallas stood me up" I said, quietly.

"I know..." Austin said, sadly.

I slowly pulled away, wiping my tears away.

I smiled at Austin.

Austin looked at me.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Becuase your here..You made me feel better" I said, quietly.

Austin sat there, looking at me, shocked.

I felt calm and better.

I could feel Austin getting closer to me but, I didn't move at all.

I didn't move.

He gently pressed his lips against mine.

I was shocked.

My eyes went wide but, I slowly closed them

I kissed him back, softly.

I never thought I would kiss him, especially on the day I was gonna have a date with Dallas.

It felt good kissing him, hugging him and being around him.

I was wrong about him...He is sweet.

I realized the guy I really like was Austin not Dallas.

Why did I even like Dallas?

After what seemed like forever, Austin slowly pulled away.

He smiled at me.

I was paralyzed and shocked.

I slowly smiled back at him.

"Austin..." I said, quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I- I don't know but, I think I.." I trailed off.

He hugged me and I hugged him back.

What just happened?

All that...that was...

I was suppose to be on a date with Dallas but, instead I'm here with...Austin.

"I like you" Austin said.

Cut off guard, I pulled away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" I cut him off.

"It's ok, I just can't believe it" I said, smiling.

"So?" he asked.

"I like you too" I said.

He smiled.

I love his smile...

**Ending here...well, the chapter not the story haha =D**

**I hope you liked it! They kissed! Wooh!**

**Well, what will happen next?**

**Will they get married? ( What?)**

**Will they start going out?**

**Are they gonna become partners in music?**

**Find out in chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey^^ Hows it going? I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

I looked around in the food court, wondering where Austin was.

Where could he be?

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I assumed it was Austin.

I turned around and sighed.

"Ally, I know your upset but, can you let me explain?" Dallas asked.

"Nope" I simply said.

"Come on, Ally" he pleaded.

"It's too late Dallas" I said.

"Give me another chance! I couldn't come because I had to rush to the hospital, my sister has a heart problem" he said.

"Oh" I said sadly.

"Yeah, I promised her I wouldn't leave her side but, trust me I did want to go to the date. I'm sorry I stood you up" he said, sighing.

I smiled.

"It's ok" I said.

"So, will you give me another chance and go on our date that never happened?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm sorry but, it's too late. I guess...me and Austin are..." I trailed off.

His smile disappeared.

"Oh...Well, are you sure?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure but, we said...we liked eachother" I said, uncomftorable talking about this.

"Well, thats all. Your not dating so, come on please" Dallas pleaded.

"Fine!" I gave up.

"Great! Meet me at the park tonight at seven" he said and went back to his cart.

The park?

What am I going to tell Austin?

Why did I even say yes?

I went to Sonic Boom and found Austin waiting for me.

He kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"Austin, are we dating?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"No reason!" I quickly said.

What am I going to do?

**I know this is really short! I'm kind of busy now a days but, I promise that chapter 8 will be long enough! **

**What will happen next?**

**What will Ally say?**

**How will Austin take it?**

**Whats going to happen at the park?**

**Find out in chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I promised that this chapter was going to be long enough and it will. . . . kind of. Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

What am I going to do?

"Ally I have a feeling that something is wrong" Austin said uncertain.

"Well, I kind of d- did something and I completely regret it" I said, looking down at the floor.

"Serriously Ally? Lets go talk about whatever the hell you did upstairs" he said, rolling his eyes and pulling upstairs.

I gasped and pointed at him.

"You sad a bad word!" I yelled.

"Your like a little girl" he siad, sighing and opened the door.

We walked in and closed the door.

"Well, not really! I just haven't heard-" he cut me off.

"What did you do Ally?" he asked.

Everything turned silent and akward.

Out of nowhere, I got a chunk of my hair and started to bite it.

"Ally...what are you doing?" Austin asked, looking at me weirdly.

"I do this when I'm nervous" I said.

He sighed impatiently.

"Come on, Ally" he said.

"I'll cancel the date!" I blurted out.

"Cancel what date?" he asked confused.

It's now or never...

"I was looking for you around the food court and Dallas told me why he nstood me up! It was very reasonable and he begged me to give him another chance!" I said, really fast.

"I said yes" I added.

I felt really guilty and his expression was really unreadable.

"Why...did you say yes?" he asked, looking at me like I was stupid.

"I don't know but, don't worry I'm going to cancel it" I said.

"Thanks Ally, that makes me feel a whole lot better" he said, siling brightly.

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"No!" he yelled at me, glaring.

My smile dissappeared and I sighed.

"I'm really sorry Austin. Trust me I-" he cut me off.

"How can I trust you? We just got into a relationship and your already going on a date with another guy" Austin said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Relationship?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Well, yeah...I already said that before and...stuff?" Austin said,embarrassed.

"Austin please! Trust me" I said.

"Fine!...What was the reasonable excuse that he used for blowing you off?" Austing asked, sighing.

"It was! His sister or cousin...I don't remember. She has a heart problem and had to be rushed to the hospital, Dallas promised her that he would stay with her and trust me he felt really guilt-" he cut me off.

"Woah, woah...woah! Let me get this straight. Dallas's cousin or sister has a heart problem and randomly she has some type of break down...and has to be rushed to the hospital? And, Dallas promised her that he would stay with her all night and blow you off?" he asked.

I nodded.

"And I thought my dog ate my homework was the worst excuse! He obviously lied Ally" Austin said, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" I asked.

"I could be wrong but, that sounds like a made up excuse" Austin said.

"Maybe it was" I said, gasping.

"Yeah so, go and break that sorry little lying heart" Austin said, pointing to the door.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok" I said, walking out of the store.

I went to the food court and walked up to Dallas by the phone accessories cart.

"Dallas" I called, taping his shoulder.

He turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Ally" he greeted.

"Yeah, hey! Um...this is not gonna be easy but, this isn't gonna work out so, the date is canceled...Goodbye!" I said and walked away.

"That was harsh" I mumbled, walking to the store.

I walked in and saw Austin and Dez there.

"Hey Dez" I said smiling.

"Hey Ally, guess what?" Dez asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I found a new roof for my ginger bread house" Dez eclaimed. ( ;D )

"A new...roof to your ginger bread house?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, I went to this place called a library and got a roof there" Dez said, pulling out a brown book out of his backpack.

"You do know that you have to return that to the library when its due, right?" I asked, laughing.

"What?" he asked, completely confused.

"So, how did it go Ally?" Austin asked me.

"Amazing! He took it really- I have no idea what he thought" I admitted, sighing.

"What did you say?" Austin asked.

"I said, Hi, were not gonna work out and I'm canceling the date. Bye! And walked away" I said, feeling guilty.

"Wow! You pretty much said, were over! Have a nice life!" he said, laughing.

"I know!" I yelled, rolling my eyes.

"Guess who got a job at Oreo Palace?" I heard.

I turned around and saw Trish in some wierd...oreo outfit?

"Oreo palace?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, its so new! They sell oreo merchandise, oreo cookies, oreo smoothies, oreo icecream,oreo-" I cut her off.

"I get it, oreo stuff" I said, smiling.

"Yeah so, whos this?" Trish asked.

"This is Austin M-" Trish cut me off.

"I know who Austin is! I mean the read head" Trish said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, this is Dez" I said, smiling.

"Dez is...a weird name" Trish said.

"Well, your mean" Dez said, glaring at Trish.

"Thank you" Trish said, smiling.

"So, what are you up t-" a beeping alarm cut me off.

Trish set some kind of alarm from her phone off.

"Gotta go, my break is over" Trish said, sighing.

"Wow, your actually interested in this job" I said, amazed.

"Because I love oreos!" Trish exclaimed and left.

I laughed.

"I like them too" Austin said.

"Me three" Dez said, smiling.

"Me four" I said.

"We should all go later to eat ore- I mean, visit Trish" Austin said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, we should" I said, laughing.

"So, Ally..." Austin began, his face getting red.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When are we gonna...you know" Austin said, akwardly.

"Gonna what?" I gasped "Take over the world?" I asked.

"What? No" Austin said, looking at me weirdly.

"Oh...your talking about a date...That was just...yeah" I said, looking to the side akwardly.

Austin nodded.

"Well, what about tommorow?" I asked smiling.

"Sounds great!" Austin said, happily.

**The end of chapter 8! HAHA hope you like it...it was kind of long...kind of.**

**Whats going to happen next?**

**What will Dez do after he returns his 'roof'?**

**What will happen in the date?**

**What will Dallas do?**

**Findout in chapter 9!**


	9. CONTEST

**Haii! Obviously you know there is a contest going on! It's nothing big like a million dollars or anything like that but, if you want you can enter. It's pretty simple!**

**I need an idea, in other words, give me an idea of what should happen next. I already had something in mind but, thought about it and got an idea to make a contest and let my fans decide or something. All you need to do is PM me!**

**For example:Hey Stephanie (P.S. MY REAL NAME IS STEPHANIE) I think _should kiss_ and maybe_ could die. (XD) **

**Or you can give a short story saying it even. **

**The prize is pretty sucky XD but, its kind of worth it if you think about it.**

**Prize: You get to be someone in my story, reviews on your stories, if you have stories and I talk about you in my story ^_^.**

**I know its not much of a prize but, its kind of worth it.**

**Anyone can enter! Just PM me...if you have any questions, you can PM me too about that.**

**Sorry, if you were accepting a chapter guys...you will get a chapter soon but, you have to enter the contest for that!**

**DUE JULY 15**

**BYE!**


	10. CONTEST WINNER

**Haii! I am going to announce the contest winner ^_^ This was kind of hard but, my friend helped me out. Ok, before I announce...**

**The ones that didn't win, I'm sorry . Your ideas were great! Its just I liked the contest winners ideas a little more. Thanks for entering anyway, it makes me happy that you did ^_^**

**Ok...and the winner is...*Drum roll***

**lici910 !**

**Your the winner! Congratulations! You will get a review soon on one of your stories and you will be somebody in the next chapter or the one after that. (Don't worry you WILL be in the story). Your ideas were awesome!**

**Thanks for entering! Thats all...I will put up the new chapter, either today or tommorow^_^**

**Baii!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm gonna try to make this long XD Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

***Flashback***

"So, Ally..." Austin began, his face getting red.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When are we gonna...you know" Austin said, akwardly.

"Gonna what?" I gasped "Take over the world?" I asked.

"What? No" Austin said, looking at me weirdly.

"Oh...your talking about a date...That was just...yeah" I said, looking to the side akwardly.

Austin nodded.

"Well, what about tommorow?" I asked smiling.

"Sounds great!" Austin said, happily.

***End of flashback***

I can't believe I'm going on a date with Austin today!

I sighed.

Did we even say when or where?

Well, today is Friday so, I guess after school.

"Ally, Trish is here!"my dad yelled from downstairs.

"Ok, I'll be down in a second!" I yelled.

When Trish came on school days, it meant we were gonna walk to school.

If she didn't, it meant my dad would drive me to school. It's kind of stupid...

I got my stuff, walked out of my room and walked down the stairs.

"Hey Trish, are you still working at Oreo Palace?" I asked, laughing slightly.

Who would make some type of cafe or restraunt about oreos and name it Oreo Palace?

"Nope, they found out I would stay late after work, eating oreos" Trish said sadly.

"No more oreos for you" I said, patting her back.

She sighed.

"Bye dad" I said, walking out.

"Bye dad" Trish repeated and walked out as well.

I laughed.

We walked to school and saw Dez and Austin, doing something.

"I thought Austin would hang out with his other 'friends' in the morning" I said to Trish, putting quotation marks around friends.

I believe their only his friends for popularity but, I could be wrong.

Trish shrugged and walked over to Dez and Austin.

I followed behind.

Austin and Dez weren't even moving. They just stared at eachother...

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at them weirdly.

Dez blinked and then groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"I won" Austin said, smiling.

"You made me loose the staring contest Ally" Dez said, sighing and looking at me.

"Sorry" I said, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Its ok, I never win these staring contest games anyway" Dez said.

"Austin! Come on" I heard someone yell from behind me.

I turned around and saw a guy, who I think is one of his 'friends'.

The guy looked at Dez, Trish and I. I turned back to Austin.

"Oh yeah...I gotta go" Austin said, sighing.

"Oh, well bye" I said.

"Bye guys" Austin said and walked toward his friend.

I saw the guy whisper something to Austin and laugh.

Austin just looked at him and looked forward.

I glared at the guy as he walked away.

"Ally, aren't you his girlfriend?" Trish asked.

My face turned red.

"Girlfriend? I don't know.." I said, looking at the ground.

"I bet his other friends don't even know. Hes keeping it a secret from everyone exceot us isn't he? He doesn't hug you or kiss you in public" Trish said, gasping.

"J- Just because he doesn't kiss me or hug me in public doesn't mean hes keeping it a secret. We just started, I guess" I said, looking at Trish.

I heard a familiar laughter and I realized dez was still here.

"D- dez? What are you still doing here?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

He stoped laughing.

"Oh...I don't have any other friends to hang out with" Dez said.

"Oh...well, were your friends so, you can hang out with us" I said, smiling.

"You just said 'D- Dez? What are you doing here?' " Dez said, trying to talk in a girl voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"Because I for- Oh nevermind" I said, sighing.

"As I was saying, before red head interrupted everything. He might still be keeping it a secret. aren't you going on a date with him today?" Trish asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Well, talk with him at the date and ask him" Trish said.

"That will pretty much ruin the date" I said, thinking how it would be if I asked that suddenly.

***Imagination***

We were having a picnic at the park.

"Isn't this great, Ally?" Austin asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah, it is. i have to ask you something" I said.

"What is it?" Austin asked, with an uncertain smile.

"Are you keeping our relationship a secret from everyone at school except for Trish and Dez? Why don't you kiss me and hug me in public? Why?" I asked, quickly.

His expression was blank.

"U- Uh...what?" Austin asked, confused.

***End of imagination***

I would die if that happened.

"Ally, stop staring off into space" Trish said, waving her hand in my face.

"Oh...sorry" I said.

"Are you gonna ask him?" Trish asked.

"Maybe, I'll think about it" I said, sighing.

"Good, by the way the bell rang while you were in your own little world" Trish said, walking away.

"What? I can't be late" I said, running off to class.

I have perfect attendance and I'm never late. I can't be late!

Yeah, I know...I'm a good girl or whatever but, I don't care.

I made it to class in time, running out of breath.

I sat in my seat, that was in front of Austins seat.

"Where is he?" I whispered.

He's always late but, would it kill him to come in time for once?

The teacher was reading a random book at him desk.

The late bell rang and half the other half of the class walked in.

How come they always come when the late bell rings?

It kind of doesn't mean their late so, what was the point of me dramatically running to class?

Austin came in and sat behind me.

"Hey" Austin said, from behind me.

"Hi" I muttered, taking out my stuff.

We began to do some work and stuff.

I didn't pay attention to anything, I just wrote.

I felt as if someone was touching my hair.

Is Austin touchinging my hair or something?

I blushed thinking about it but, I kept writing.

It was getting annoying...has he really been doing that for half an hour?

I turned around and Austin leaned back, surprised.

"What are you doing?" I asked, quietly.

"I was playing with your hair" Austin admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Wh- Why?" I asked.

"I didn't know you noticed I was playing with your hair" Austin said.

"Well, you've been doing it for half an hour now" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, your hair smells good..kind of like flowers or something" Austin said, smiling.

I blushed and immediately turned around.

How could he say something like that?

"Can't wait for that date" Austin whispered from behind.

I blushed even more.

Why won't he stop?

Finally, school ended.

I walked out of school and waited for Trish.

I waited a while and people were leaving.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Trish, why were you l-" I stopped talking once I realized it wasn't Trish.

It was Genesis, the schools cheerleader.

I've seen her with the cheerleading squad and sometimes with Austin.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"No, I just wanna talk" Genesis said, sitting next to me on the stairs.

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"Well, Ally- Ally is your name right?" she asked.

I nodded.

I felt as if something bad was gonna happen.

"Ally, your dating Austin right?" she asked.

How does she know that?

She smirked.

Is she reading my mind?

"Yeah, well kind of" I said, nervously.

"Your going on a date with him, right?" she asked.

"Y- Yeah" I said.

"When?" she asked, curious.

Why does she wanna know all this?

"I don't know" I said, quickly.

"Ally, don't lie to me. When are you going that date?" she asked, saying every word slowly.

"Today" I said, quietly.

"Is your relationship serious?" she asked.

I stood up.

"Its none of your business" I said, crossing my arms.

So many questions...

"Fine, I won't ask anymore questions but, listen to me" she said, standing up.

She looked at me serious.

"Don't go on that date with Austin" she said.

I uncrossed my arms and took a step back, almost tripping.

"Wh- Why?" I asked.

"Just don't or someone is gonna get hurt" she said.

I suddenly raised my hand and attempted to slap her but, she stopped me.

She had a tight grip on my wrist.

She let it go and walked back into the school.

What just happened...

I called Trish and she answered.

"Hey" Trish said.

"Hey? Where are you?" I asked.

"Home...I left early" Trish said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I've been waiting out here for an hour" I said, sighing.

"I told Genesis to tell you" Trish said.

My eyes went wide.

"genesis?" I asked, sitting down.

"Yeah, I got called to the office because I was leaving early and Genesis was at the office. I said 'I better tell Ally' and Genesis said 'Oh I know Ally, don't worry I'll tell her as soon as school finishes' and I believed her" Trish said.

"You believed her? Stay away from Genesis, I don't think its good to be around her" I said.

"Why?" Trish asked.

"Just don't talk to her!" I snapped and hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket and began to walk home.

I heard a car horn and turned around.

It was a car...following me?

The windows rolled down and Austins head popped out.

"Austin?" I asked, confused.

"Hey Ally, need a ride?" Austin asked, smiling.

"Since when do you have a car and a license?" I asked, walking to him.

"Who said this was my car and I had a license?" Austin asked.

I gasped and Austin started laughing.

"You stole this car? You don't even have a license" I said, with my eyes wide.

"You sure are gullible" he said, laughing.

I felt stupid now...

"Hop in" Austin said, smiling.

I got in the passengers seat.

"So are we going to have that date today?" Austin asked.

"Oh..." I trailed off.

Don't go on that date with Austin...

Or someone will get hurt...

I can't possibly go on that date.

I don't know whos the one getting hurt but, I don't want to take the chance of finding out.

"Ally..." Austin said.

"Oh...Well, I can't" I said.

I didn't want to say that but, I have to.

"Why?" Austin asked, driving.

He looked hurt...

I can't tell him what Genesis said...

"Well, let me check my calender on my phone...to re- check if I have plans" I said, laughing nervously.

I got my phone and pretended to go to the calendar thing.

I don't actually put stuff in that calendaer.

I decided to give up. It'll just be a short date...

"Oh...Nevermind, I'm free today" I said.

Austin stopped at the red light and put his hand over his mouth.

He laughed.

He looked so...adorablelaughing like that.

I blushed, thinking about it and looked out the window.

"Do you actually put stuff in that calendar?" Austin asked, chuckling.

"Of course not! It was a joke" I said, laughing nervously.

Austin began driving.

"I'm planning something so, I'll drop you off at your house and I'll pick you up later" Austin said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and returned to looking out the window.

Hes really happy about this...What is Genesis planning?

What if shes not the only one? Maybe the other cheerleaders are helping and maybe even that guy that called for Austin in the morning.

Why am I thinking so negative?

"This is your stop" Austin said, stopping the car.

"Oh" I said, looking around and realizing I was at my house.

I got out of the car and closed the door.

"Austin, how should I dress for it? You won't tell me what kind of date it is so, I don't know how to dress" I said.

"Don't wear something fancy. Just wear what you usually wear, like those dresses you wear" Austin said.

"Ok, bye" I said, smiling.

He waved at me and drove away.

I walked into my house and went up the stairs.

I got ready and by the time I finished, an hour passed.

I called Austin and he answered.

"I'm on my way" Austin said, before I could say anything.

"Oh ok, I'll be waiting outside" I said.

"'Kay" he said and hung up.

Umm..ok.

I put my phone in my pocket.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

"Where are you going Ally?" dad asked.

"On a date" I said.

"Ok, have fun" he said, paying attention to the tv.

That was easier than I thought.

I walked out of the house and began to wait for Austin.

Why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen?

What is Genesis planning?

**Ok, that is all! I made this chapter long enough =D By the way, Genesis is the contest winners(lici910 ) character thats is/going to be in the story.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Whats going to happen next?**

**What is Genesis planning?**

**Will Dallas show up soon?**

**Is Autsin hiding something?**

**Findout in chapter 10!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey! Ok, so this is chapter 10 ^_^ I'm obviously running out of title for the chapters XD So, I hope its fine that I don't use titles and just put Chapter _. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

After about ten minutes, Austins car appeared in front of the house.

I smiled and got in the car.

"Hey" I said, smiling at him.

"Hey Ally, you look good" Austin said, smiling.

"Wow" I said, laughing.

"No, you do" Austin said, nodding.

"Well, thank you then" I said and looked out the window.

He began to drive.

I didn't know if this was gonna be a short car ride or a long car ride but, I was hoping it was short.

I kept thinking where we were going and didn't pay attention to my surroundings.

"Were here" I heard Austin say.

I snapped out of it and got out of the car.

"The park" I whispered.

What? Wasn't this where our date was in my imagination.

If theres a picnic, I'm toast.

I closed the car door and Austin came around the car, to my side.

He held out his hand and I just stared at it.

Were going to hold hands now?

God, this makes me nervous...

I took his hand and he led me farther into the park.

Where are we even going?

"I made a picnic" Austin said, as we waled towards a picnic blanket and a basket.

Yep, I knew it.

"Austin, why'd you make a picnic?" I asked, staring at him akwardly.

"Because...If we don't have a picnic at the park, the world will end and-" I cut him off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at him weirdly.

"Nothing, just sit down" he said quickly, putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing me down.

"Okay" I said slowly, sitting down.

He sat across me and opened the basket.

"Austin, shouldn't there be a cooler or something?" I asked suddenly.

"Crap. Now I have to get up and walk all the way back to the car, take out the cooler and drag it all the way back here" Austin said, getting up.

"There you go again" I said, rolling eyes.

"I'll be back, stay here" Austin said, before walking away.

"Okay" I said, when he was already at the parking lot.

I was about to open the basket but, somebody came from behind the tree that was in front of me.

"What the-" the person cut me off.

"Ally" she began.

I realized it was Genesis.

"Genesis" I said, surprised.

"You just came out of nowhere, huh?" I added, laughing nervously.

"Ally, I told you that if you went on this date, someone was gonna get hurt and you didn't listen" she said, looking down at me.

She looked so threatening and serious, it kind of scared me.

"Well, I couldn't say no" I said, quietly.

"Well, now someone is gonna get hurt" she said, getting closer.

"Whats your problem with me? Why do you like Austin so much?" I asked, getting up slowly.

"You just won't understand so, its better if you don't know" she said, suddenly putting a rag over my nose.

I started feeling sleepy and then hit the ground, passing out.

My neck and head hurt.

I tried to bring my hand up to my head but, I felt like I was trapped or tied up.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a couple of times and brought my head up.

I looked down and saw that I was tied up. I struggled but, nothing worked.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I thought aloud.

"Four hours and You won't be able to get free" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned my head to the left and saw Genesis standing by a door.

"Genesis?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, its me. You know Austin is worried but, he feels like you left him alone" Genesis said, smiling.

How could she smile after saying that.

"H- How do you know that?" I asked, struggling.

"Because, you dissappeared without saying a word to him" Genesis said, walking up to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, looking at her.

"You said you weren't going on the date so, I figured you weren't go but, I went to the park to make sure" Genesis said, serious.

"So, you kidnapped me?" I asked, shocked.

"What does it look like to you? I didn't take you out for ice cream, did I?" Genesis asked, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, what do you plan on doing to me?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"I've got the perfect plan but, I'm not sure it will work. I guess we'll have to do it to see if it'll work" Genesis said, smirking.

"Whats the plan?" I asked.

"Ally, you like to ask a lot of questions, don't you? Okay, this is the plan! I steal your phone" she began, taking out my phone from my pocket.

No! Not my phone! I love playing Temple Run!

"Then, I call Austin" she said, simply.

She did something on my phone and she put it on speaker.

Oh no, shes calling Austin.

"Ally?" Austin yelled through the phone.

"Think again, smart one" Genesis said, rolling her eyes.

"G- Genesis?" Austin asked, sounding surprised.

"Bingo! Austin, guess who I'm with? I love playing the guessing game" Genesis said, cheerfully.

She makes me sick...

What's wrong with her?

"Ally, are you there?" Austin yelled, sounding worried.

I didn't speak...I was speechless.

"Oops, she can't talk Austin. Shes too shocked to speak so, I'll do the talking" Genesis said.

I glared at her.

"What are you planning on doing?" Austin asked, sounding angry.

"Lets play a game Austy, like the old days!" Genesis said, like a little kid.

Austy? Like the old days? Who is this girl?

"Heres whats you have to do to win. You have to find where I'm keeping Ally before its midnight or else something happens" she said, saying something weirdly.

"Whats that something?" Austin asked.

"You'll findout, if you don't make it in time. I'll give you a clue, Ally where do you think we are?" Genesis asked, looking at me.

I looked around.

I was in a big room and it was completely empty.

The walls were gray and it looked like it was an old place.

"I- I think were at an abandoned building or soemthing" I said, loudly.

"Theres your clue" Genesis said, smiling.

"Okay, Ally don't worry, I'll make it in time! I pr-" Genesis hung up.

She put MY phone in her pocket.

"I hope he makes it in time because he only has an hour and ten minutes" Genesis said, sighing.

I stayed silent.

"I'm bored. I bet were gonna have lots of fun when Austin gets here! In the mean while, I'll play Temple Run" Genesis said, walking towards the door.

"Wait! How do you know so much about me?" I asked.

She stopped walking, still looking forward.

She laughed and left.

What? Are you serious? You just laugh?

This is making me angry...

Someone came in so, i looked to my left.

My eyes widened.

"Hey there, Ally. Are you thirsty?" Chelsea asked.

I stared at her speechless.

Chelsea was such a nice and smart girl.

Why was she doing this? I bet Genesis was forcing her...

"Kind of" I said, shocked.

She was about to give me a cup that she was holding but, stopped.

"Your tied up so, you can't move and take the cup" she said, sighing.

"I'll just hold it and let you drink it! Brilliant" she said, smiling.

She brought the cup up to my lips and helped me drink some.

She put the cup down.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, smiling and patting my head.

Are you serious?

This is how I feel...I wan't to strangle someone so badly and get out of here.

I forced a smile.

"Okay, I guess" I said, through clenched teeth.

"Good because I thought you were mad or something. You know I'm kind of tired...after school I had to do cheerleading practice and then follow Genesis here" she said, yawning.

"Really?" I asked, calmly.

"Yeah, I don't really like the idea of tying you up" she said, sadly.

"Then why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because...I have to do what Genesis says" Chelsea said.

"Wha-" Chelsea cut me off.

"I gotta go check things, I'll see you later...maybe" Chelsea said, walking away.

Did Genesis change schools angel into the devil?

Maybe? I don't like the sound of that.

My neck hurt so badly.

I struggled but, it was no use.

What do I do now?

Am I gonna die?

I never got to say goodbye to Trish...I just told her to stay away from Genesis.

Dez...I barely knew him but, I'm still sad.

Austin...I never even had the chance to have a first date or get to know him more.

My father...

I began to cry.

At least I'll be with my mother. **(I don't know if Ally's mom is dead in the show but, I assume. I'm not sure)**

It felt like I've been here for forever...

I wanted to wipe the tears away but, I couldn't.

"What if Trish, Austin and Dez come together and actually save me?" I asked aloud.

I would expect that but, maybe it wouldn't work.

I'm never gonna be able to do what I love most.

Playing the piano and singing.

"Hey, weren't Austin and I suppose to make him a big star?" I asked aloud again.

I'm talking to myself.

Someone came in.

"Times almost up" Genesis said, playing on my phone.

"Really?" I asked, calmly.

"Yeah, thirty minutes left" Genesis said, checking the time.

"G.G! Austin is outside! I repeat, Austin is outside!" another one of the cheerleader, Miranda, yelled.

She glanced at me and looked back at G.G or Genesis...

"Miranda, I told you not to say things like that" Genesis said, rolling her eyes.

"Is he alone?" she added.

"Yeah, he is" Miranda said.

"Okay, you know what to do" Genesis said.

Miranda nodded and left.

"Are you cheerleader spies or something?" I asked Genesis.

"Nope, we just really have to do this" Genesis said, smirking.

I'm so doomed...

"You'll need a blindfold" Genesis said, taking out a blindfold out of her pocket.

"Why?" I asked, afraid.

"You'll see" Genesis said, putting it on me tightly.

"Now, I have to pull you all the way out there" I heard Genesis say.

"Where? Just answer this last question" I said.

"I'm surprised that theres a pool in the back of this building...filled up" Genesis said.

My eyes widened.

Shes going to...drown me?

I started to move.

I guess she was dragging my chair.

What is Austin gonna do?

The dragging stopped and I felt a cool breeze.

"Were outside" Genesis said, patting my back.

"Genesis...stop this. Stop this right now! Why are you doing this?" I asked.

Genesis started humming.

"Genesis, aren't you suppose to let me free? Austins here" I said.

"Yeah but, wait" Genesis said, sighing.

I heard a door open.

"Ally!" I heard Austin yell, worried.

I gasped.

"A- Austin" I said.

"Why is she...Genesis, let her go" Austin said.

"Okay, I will let her go if you say yes to what I'll say" genesis said.

"Fine, for Ally" Austin said, sighing.

"You'll be mine forever and you'll never leave me" genesis said, sounding like an overly attached girlfriend.

"genesis...I can't do that" Austin said, sadly.

"Big mistake" Genesis said.

I gasped as I felt myself leaning back.

"No!" I heard Austin yell.

I felt myself sinking into the water.

I tried holding my breath but, I couldn't any longer...

I breathed and my lungs filled with water.

This was painful...

"Hows Ally? You didn't tell me anything! She could've died" I heard Trish yell.

I could hearing beeping and I was on a bed.

I'm at the hospital...

"But, she didn't. I saved her and thats what matters" Austin said, calmly.

"Yeah, when do you think she'll wake up?" Trish asked.

I blinked a couple of times and saw them.

Ahhh! The light!

"I think she already is awake" Austin said, smiling at me.

"Ally!" Trish yelled, hugging me.

"Trish!" I yelled back, laughing.

She pulled away.

"I'm hungry, I'm gonna go find a vending machine" Trish said and left.

"Okay" I said, slowly.

"What happened to Genesis?" I asked.

"Well, she ran away" Austin said.

I frowned.

"You mean shes still out there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hope...she goess off to some place where she will find love and live a happy life" Austin said, staring at the floor.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well, genesis is my..."

**CLIFFHANGER! Dun! Dun! Dun! You'll have to read chapter 11 to findout! I hope you enjoyed!**

**What will happen next?**

**What is Genesis to Austin?**

**Did genesis leave for good or will she come back in the future?**

**Will Dallas appear next?**

**findout in chapter 11!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry I took a while to update...I get really distracted and stuff...(Laziness). =D Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

"Well, Genesis is my childhood friend" Austin said.

I sighed with relief.

"Well, that's not bad" I said, kind of happy.

"But, she's been in love with me since childhood" Austin said, sighing.

...Great!

"She has?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, I moved to Miami and never saw her again, until she entered our school, a few months ago" he said.

"Oh yeah, she did come a few months ago. So, she decided to act now by kidnapping me?" I asked.

He nodded.

Trish came in.

"Ally, your dad is here" Trish said, moving aside and letting my dad come in.

He has a basket of pickles...

"Pickles" I said, gazing at the basket.

"Ally, we need to talk" dad said, giving me the basket.

"What? Well, at least I have my pickles" I said, sighing.

He let Trish and Austin wait outside.

This is going to be a long conversation...

After what seemed like forever, he finally stopped asking questions.

"So, do you really love Austin?" he asked.

Oh my god...

"I don't feel comftorable talking about this" I said, looking at him weirdly.

"Fine . Then, I'll ask the doctor if you can leave the hospital now" he said and walked out.

Austin and Trish walked in.

"What happened?" Trish asked, before drinking from her soda.

"Nothing important" I said, rolling my eyes.

Austin opened a bag of chips ,that came out of nowhere and started eating chips.

"Where are you getting all this junk food from?" I asked, staring at them.

"Yeah, there's a lot vending machine out there" Trish said.

"And were out of money" Austin said.

I laughed.

My dad returned and said I could leave the hospital.

I did what I had to do and we left the hospital.

I went to Sonic Boom and hung out upstairs in the room.

Austin and Trish had to go do something.

I had no idea where Dez was….

I heard a knock on the door and confused, I opened the door.

"Dallas?" I asked confused.

"Ally, you're okay!" Dallas exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

Confused, I just pat his back.

"D- Dallas will you stop hugging me?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Oh, sorry" Dallas said, embarrassed.

He pulled away and smiled at me.

"I heard that you were kidnapped and drowned, I- I really thought you were dead" Dallas said, serious.

"You were worried?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded.

I smiled.

"Well, I'm okay" I said.

He smiled as well.

"Because Austin jumped in and saved me" I said happily.

His smile disappeared.

"Really?" Dallas asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I came over to Sonic Boom to see if you were here…and safe" Dallas said.

"Thanks…I thought you didn't care about me anymore since I broke your heart. Trust me, you're a great guy but,….you know I really love Austin" I blushed when I said I loved Austin.

"Yeah, you love Austin" Dallas whispered.

I stayed silent.

"Well, I got you something" Dallas said, smiling.

"Really?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded and took something from in back of him, that he was hiding this whole time.

"A rose" I whispered.

"Yeah, just for Ally" Dallas said, smiling brightly.

"Thanks" I said, as he gave me the rose.

"I'll put it in my vase" I added, putting the rose in my vase that had a few other flowers.

The rose looked better than the other flowers.

"Great" Dallas said.

I realized Dallas got closer to me.

"Ally, you do know that…even if you love Austin and he loves you back, I will always love you and will never give up to have you mine" Dallas said, looking down at me.

"Wh- What?" I asked, nervously.

"Well, I better get going" Dallas said, smiling.

"Okay, b-" he cut me off once he pressed his lips against mine.

My eyes widened and I couldn't move.

I didn't even dare kiss him back….

He pulled away and sighed.

"Bye, Ally" Dallas said and left.

"B- Bye" I said, once he already left.

I blushed, realizing everything.

D- Dallas kissed me…

He wasn't suppose to kiss me!

I brought my hand up to my mouth and thought about it.

What do I do?

Does it even matter?

Should I tell Austin? No! Of course, I shouldn't…

It will just be a secret…It's just a silly kiss.

I sat down.

I must've hurt Dallas's feeling a bunch of times…

I really love Austin…He saved my life… I broke you're heart.

I have to be more careful with what I say!

Somebody came in and I instantly looked to see who it is.

"Ally, hey" Austin said, walking in.

He closed the door and walked over to me.

"H-Hey" I said, nervously.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked.

"Nothing" I said.

Was I that obvious?

"Tell me or I will tickle you" Austin said, threateningly.

"I'm not ticklish" I said, crossing my arms.

"Please! St- Stop, it tickles!" I yelled, laughing like a maniac.

"Tell me! Tell me what's wrong and I'll stop" Austin said, laughing and tickling me.

"Fine!" I gave up.

"Great!" Austin said, stopping.

I got up from the floor, I was on because I couldn't control my laughter…..

I sat down on and faced him.

What do I do?

Tell him?

"Okay but, it is serious" I said, serious.

"Okay" Austin said, calm.

"D- Dallas…he…kissed me" I said, nervous.

Austin was speechless.

"A- Austin?" I asked.

"He…kissed you?" Austin asked.

"Y- Yeah" I said.

"Did you kiss back?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"It's okay then" Austin said, smiling.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry." Austin said, getting up.

"Okay, where are you going?" I asked.

He walked over to the vase.

Oh no…

"This rose is from Dallas, right?" he asked, looking at it.

"Yeah" I said, quietly.

"Cool" he said.

He's calm? Dallas kissed me and gave me a rose and he's perfectly fine with it!

"If he does anything else…I might get jealous" he said, making me blush.

Jealous?

"I'm not going to lose to Dallas because Ally is mine. I love Ally and Ally loves me, not Dallas" Austin said, making me blush even more.

"Wh-What?" I asked, shocked.

Austin laughed.

"Let's go to the food court" Austin said, pulling me out of the room.

So, Is this a challenge between Dallas and Austin?

Why am I amused?

Is it because I've never had two guys fight over me?

**Well, it's not as long as the last chapter but, the last chapter was way too serious so…of course it would be longer! HAHA XD How many chapter do you think this story should be? Tell me in a review please! This story isn't going to end really soon but, it won't be really long. (At least it's not short like the chapters**_** someone **_**makes for their story…you know who you are ;D )**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed!**

**What will happen next?**

**Who will win the challenge?**

**Will Austin get jealous if Dallas tries anything else?**

**What will Ally do?**

**Find out in chapter 11…or was it 12?**


	14. Chapter 12

**Sorry! I took a while with the last chapter and said that I was going to update soon...and then I take longer. HAHA SO SORRY!...It has seriously been 2 months ._. Well, enjoy!**

I sighed. I had to carry a lot of boxes and put them in the storage room. I picked up a box, carried it into the storage room and set it down. I turned over and saw Austin coming in, carrying a box.

"Are you helping?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah" Austin replied.

Weird...He never helps. Dallas appeared out of no where, carrying one of the boxes and taking it into the storage room.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at both of them.

"Nothing I'm just helping" they said in unison.

Okay, this is getting kind of creepy...Dez came into the store.

"Hey Ally" Dez said, passing by me.

"Hey" I said and went to pick up one of the boxes but, someone stopped me.

"Don't worry Ally" Dallas said, smiling at me and picking up the box.

"Thanks" I said, still a bit confused.

Austin walked over quickly and picked up two boxes.

"Look, I'm carrying two boxes" Austin said, trying to carry both of the boxes to the storage room.

"Wait, Austin be-" I was cut off by both boxes falling down.

"Careful" I said, sighing.

"Sorry Ally" Austin said nervously, picking up the boxes and carrying them into the storage room.

"I haven't dropped any boxes Ally" Dallas said.

"Oh...I see what this is about" I said, rolling my eyes.

Soon, they finished putting the boxes into the storage room.

"Okay, I'll be…back over there" I said, slowly walking to the counter to get behind the cash register.

"Need any help, Ally?" Austin asked sweetly but, sounding a bit desperate.

Before I could respond Dallas said something.

"Ally, I'm free for a day so, I can totally help you out in anything you need" Dallas said smiling.

"Th- That's great! You two are so helpful" I said gratefully.

I was actually annoyed…. A lot. What can I do to stop this?

"Wanna hang out after this, Ally? You know…a date" Austin said, putting his arm around me.

"What?! No! Let's go somewhere together, Ally…If you go on a date with Austin, you'll just get kidnapped again" Dallas said, coming to my side.

"I- I am gonna-" I was cut off when I heard my hero.

"Hey Ally" Trish said, coming through the door.

"..Hang out with Trish….Remember Trish? We were gonna go hang out or something today so, I can't hang out with neither Austin nor Dallas" I said, getting away from Austin and Dallas.

"I don't remember th-" I cut her off quickly.

"Yes, yes you do." I said, nudging her with my elbow " Remember, we said we were gonna hang out and walk around in the mall."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" Trish said, smiling and nodding slowly.

Did they buy it?

"Great, now I have to go then…See you later, Ally" Dallas said, walking out of the store.

"So…Rain check?" Austin asked, looking at me.

I nodded.

"Well, let's go to the arcade Dez" Austin said and disappeared out of the store with Dez.

They bought it?!

"What was that about?" Trish asked, turning to me.

"Dez and Austin are driving me crazy….All they want to do is help and stuff" I said, annoyed.

"So, their fighting over you or something?" Trish asked.

"I think…Maybe if Dallas didn't like me, this wouldn't be happening" I said, thinking.

"What are you planning to do? Make him NOT like you? I don't think anybody can change that except for himself, Ally. He's in love with you….You can't change his feeling" Trish said, sighing.

"What's with the small speech?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know where that came from…..Too much TV I guess" Trish said, shrugging.

"But, you're right. I can't change his feeling's…..What if I find a friend or something that's a girl and make him fall in love with her…But, maybe we should get a girl that's his type! Trish you should ask Dallas questions that can tell us a little bit about his type" I said.

"Why? Isn't his type you then? He likes you so, that means his type is you" Trish said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh…yeah…but, who could be like me?" I asked.

Trish shrugged.

"Maybe a girl from that club you're in….What's it called? Cloud? Cloud watchers?" Trish asked.

"Cloud watching club?" I asked.

"Yeah! That….." Trish shook her head disapprovingly.

"Maybe, I'll see" I said, sighing.

All I have to do is go to the club and pick who might be like me…or Dallas's type.

Is this really the right thing to do?

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Again, sorry for being late =/ Hope you liked it and maybe the next chapter will be longer….School's back -_- so, I'm not sure. I could have done these chapters during the summer…but, no….I didn't…**

**What will happen next?**

**Will Ally find a friend that could be Dallas's type?**

**Will Dallas refuse if that happens?**

**What will Austin do next?**

**Find out in chapter 13**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey :D I don't have internet anymore... But...I will try to update every time I go to the library. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

I was thinking of a plan on getting somebody I know together with Dallas but, I'm not really good...with matchmaking and I just found out that Dallas will be going away for the summer.

What a relief….

I was currently working in the store, at the cash register.

"Ally" I heard a familiar voice call.

I looked up and saw Trish walking in, surprisingly not wearing some crazy outfit for a job.

"Hey Trish" I said, smiling.

"Do you have anything planned for the summer? Well of course you don't" she said, before I could respond.

"Who said I didn't?" I asked, a bit offended.

"So, you do have plans for the summer?" Trish asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Y- Yeah, like….helping my dad in the store and….stuff" I said, thinking of something.

Trish sighed.

"Well, if you don't have plans, How about going camping with me and my uncle?" Trish asked.

"Sounds great…Wouldn't it be better with all of us? You know…Austin and Dez included?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll ask them when they co-" Trish was cut off by Dez and Austin coming in.

"Hey Ally" Dez and Austin said in unison.

"Hey guys, would you guys like to go camping with me and my uncle? Ally's coming" Trish said instantly.

"Sure, I'll see" Austin said, nodding.

"Marshmallows" was the first thing Dez said.

"Yeah, we'll have marshmallows" Trish said.

"No…I mean the marshmallows I have in my bag" dez said, before taking out a bag of marshmallows out of his bag.

I looked at him weirdly, wondering where those marshmallows came for but, just shook it off.

"So, its just going to be your uncle?" I asked.

"Yep, my mom was going to come but, she hates being with my uncle" Trish said, shrugging.

"Oh sorry" I said.

"Why? I mean she hates being with him because he snores when he sleeps" Trish said.

"Okay then.." I said, a bit confused.

"This is going to be fun, camping in the summer together" Austin said, smiling.

"And no Dallas" I whispered.  
I guess I was being a bit rude…but, I did not want to spend my summer having Dallas trying to make me his girlfriend or something.

I sighed happily…this was going to be great.

I packed up, making sure I had everything I needed, walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hey Ally, are you ready?" my dad asked, smiling.

I nodded.

"Have fun. Stay close to Trish's uncle and your friends and try to contact me" he said.

"Yeah, well it's just a week or two so, I'll survive" I said smiling.

"Well bye" he said, giving me a quick hug and letting me go outside.

I saw Trish's uncle's car parked in front of the house, waiting.

I quickly walked across the front lawn and a car door opened.

"Hey Ally" Trish said, walking around the car.

"Hey Trish" I said.

The car trunk opened and we put my luggage in the trunk.

I got in the car, sitting in the back and Trish and her uncle in the front.

"Now were going to go pick up Austin and Dez, Austin said Dez is at his house" Trish said, looking back.

"Okay then" I said.

I sat next to the window and I started to feel tired, drifting off to sleep soon.

"Ally" I heard a voice call.

I didn't really move or open my eyes.

"Ally" the voice called again.

I suddenly realized that I wasn't at home in bed and opened my eyes quickly.

I looked around and saw that I was in the car.

I felt my head resting on something and sat up, realizing I was resting my head on Austin's lap.

How could I sleep for so long and not notice Austin and Dez come.

"H- How long have I been sleeping for?" I asked.

"For about four hours" Trish said.

"Oh" I said.

"Yeah… when me and Dez got in the car, you were sleeping" Austin said.

"Yeah but, why were you letting me….." I trailed off and Austin smiled sheepishly.

"Well, were here" Trish's uncle announced.

Everyone got out of the car and started getting luggage and stuff out of the car.

We went into a cabin and set everything down.

"Well, there are three rooms….and I'm getting my won room" Trish's uncle said instantly.

I looked around awkwardly.

"Well, I think it would be fair if me and Ally shared a room and Austin and Dez shared a room" Trish said.

I nodded, even though a part of me wanted to share a room with Austin.

Wait…What am I thinking?

Trish and I put our luggage in our room and Dez and Austin did the same.

Afterwards, we all went outside and just stood there.

"Uh…Why don't we go swim in the lake or something?" Austin suddenly asked.

"Nope" I said instantly.

"Why not?" Trish asked, confused.

I sighed.

"Oh right" Trish said, sighing.

"What's going on?" Austin asked.

"Ally can't swim" Trish responded.

"But, you live in Miami…where there's a lot of beaches. How can you not swim?" Austin asked.

I shrugged, not knowing how to respond.

"Well, I'll teach you" Austin said.

"Well, let's get our swimsuits and head to the lake" Trish said, pulling me into the cabin.

We changed into our swimsuits and went to the lake together.

Austin was already there and Dez was also there.

I walked to the dock where they were.

"Well, let's get started" Austin said.

"Yeah, well I guess it…." I trailed off as I noticed someone swimming in the lake.

My eyes widened as I saw who it was.

"D- Dallas?" I asked in confusion, loosing balance and falling into the lake.

**Well, yeah…haha…Hope you liked it! I will update soon…I hope.**

**What will happen next?**

**What is Dallas doing there?**

**What will happen during this vacation in the woods?**

**What will Ally do now, that Dallas is actually away in vacation in the same area as she is? (This is a long question XD)**

**Find out in chapter 14!**


End file.
